


Take a Breath

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: CEO, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you’re only trying to impress your new boss….





	Take a Breath

Intimidatingly handsome, the words came to you, even though you knew you shouldn’t be thinking about the man in front of you in such a sinful way. He was your new boss. He’s hired you earlier that day and had sent you on assignment after assignment all over the building, collecting faxes, handing out paperwork.

Each time you heard the beeper on your hip buzzing, you jumped in excitement You knew he was calling you back to his office for another errand. You should have felt exhaustion at this point, you’d been on your feet running around like a gazelle for over six hours already.

But you felt energized, willing yourself to impress your new boss. He was devilishly handsome and you’d wanted to impress him more than anything. You needed this job.

“Y/L/N,” he greeted as you walked swiftly into his office. He held a cup of coffee in his hand, a stack of folders in his other. “Take a seat.”

“Sir?” You asked nervously as you took a seat in front of him. He was leaning back against his desk with his ankles crossed, looking every bit sinful, yet you knew you couldn’t risk jumping his skin or else you’d be fired on the spot.

“I want to thank you for your productivity today.” he smiled. “Either it’s because you’re trying to impress me, or you’re just a natural.”

“The first option.” You nibbled the inside of your cheek under his glossing gaze. “I don’t want to screw this internship up, Mr. Odinson.”

“Trust me,” his smile was warm, “You aren’t. You’re dismissed.”


End file.
